Be strong, young Guardian
by Celiyan
Summary: When Jack was left behind after declining Pitch's offer, Pitch decided he wouldn't give up on him. Such a great power as Jacks shouldn't be handed over to the Guardians only because Jack didn't want to join him. He would make the younger join him, no matter what the consequences where. Evil!Jack
1. The beginning

AN: After writing many fan fictions about Yu-gi-oh GX, I felt the need to write about other fandoms. It didn't take long before I was completely in love with the movie Rise of the Guardians, and waited two weeks until I could see the movie. After I saw the movie, I started thinking for ideas for new fan fictions, after I have read a lot of others. So here I present to you, the new failure of the year; _Be Strong, young guardian. (This story can be a big difference from the movie, be warned)_

Also, there will be a evil Jack Frost!

* * *

The small amount of cold air and wind against his pale skin woke the young boy up. After receiving his memories, and progressing what had happened with Pitch before, he desperately needed some sleep. Being the spirit of winter, he actually didn't need any sleep, but it would make his thoughts calm for a few minutes or if he was lucky, hours. Pitch had offered him to join him, but he knew better then that. He was desperate for believers, but that didn't mean he would join the bad side that easily. But he had to admit, Pitch was very persuasive. He knew exactly what to say, because it had really touched him. He was alone for such a long time, and only knowing his name. Pitch had definitely used that against the young boy.

With some struggles, he got up and noticed the little tooth fairy asleep in his hoody. He didn't knew how long he had been sleeping, but apparently the little fairy didn't wait for him to return to consciousness. He smiled as he got up, poking the little creature awake. It slowly opened it's eyes, and flew up, smiling brightly. It felt good to have some company after Jack's conversation with Pitch. Even though, Jack had the feeling Pitch wasn't truly a bad person, seen as he had been through the same as Jack had. Jack had been ignored for three centuries, flying through people and hearing them say that Jack Frost didn't exist. Pitch went through the same, and they both wanted the same; being believed in. Jack would do almost everything to be seen by other people, but would never accept Pitch's offer to join him. Only because he was a little desperate, didn't make him want to join the bad side.

That made him think. What if he had joined Pitch? Would he turn into something like Pitch, or would he stay the same? It was weird to think about it, but Jack couldn't help it. Even though it was weird, he truly wanted to know how it was, especially since Pitch wasn't much different from Jack, besides the evil part and such things. But the more he thought of it, the more he understood its was better not to find out. They didn't call Pitch the boogeyman without a reason. Also, Jack would never want to scare children only because he wanted them to believe in him. He wanted them to believe in him for who he was, not because of fear, like Pitch.

Jack sighed as he looked at his surroundings. He was still in the cave he had fallen into. Dark, and filled with snow. Even though the darkness, the snow felt comfortable. Or at least, it felt good on his skin. The wind blew softly through the cracks in the cave-walls, and brushed his cheeks, making the boy's skin colder then usual. He didn't mind, being the spirit of winter and all. He loved the feeling of the cold wind and pearl white snow at his feet.

As the little fairy who just woke up flew around Jack's head, she ventured over to Jack's staff, lying in two pieces on the ground. Jack's smile faded away as he bend down and took the two pieces in his hands. As his mind was filled with a little hope, he held the two broken pieces together and focused on repairing it. It didn't took long before ice shot over the staff and glued the two pieces together as whole. Jack was glad he could repair his staff after Pitch broke it into pieces. He stood up, holding the staff firmly in his hand as he gave the little fairy a nod as confirming they where ready to go back to North.

Baby fairy flew up, soon followed by Jack. As they flew their way over to the North Pole, Jack couldn't help but think how he could tell North what has happened. How was he going to tell Pitch wanted him at his side, and soon after that he received all his memories? It was a little strange how such things could happen in such a short time, but Jack didn't mind. Finally knowing who he was before he became the spirit of Winter, was a big relieve. He finally found out that he did had a previous life. He had a family, a sister, which he had saved from the unstable ice.

Jack had people who loved him, who cared about him. And now he knew this, nothing could make him more happy. He had waited centuries, and now he had finally found his memories. How would North react when he told him about his previous life? Jack couldn't wait to tell the good news to North. A smile placed on Jack's face as he flew to North, ready to tell what had happened.


	2. Taking a Risk

When I posted the first chapter, it was kind of short.. I know, I'm sorry. It was supposed to be longer, but I didn't had anytime. Anyways, I'm going to make up for that. Also, I've received many followers and Favourites, and I really appreciate them! Follows Favourites and Reviews are the things that makes me want to write more. Thank you all.

* * *

Jack had arrived at the North pole, only to bump into a huge fuzzy yeti, Phil. The yeti panicked and turned around, ready to attack while shaking heavily on his legs. The poor Yeti seemed to be frustrated about something, and Jack couldn't figure out what. Of course, he had seen the yeti many times when he tried to break into North's workplace, but that didn't mean he could speak Phil's language.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, knowing he wouldn't get a real answer, but hints would do just fine. Phil began talking, throwing his hands up dramatically as he ventured over to North's workplace. Of course Phil knew Jack couldn't understand him, but he tried his best to let Jack know as many as possible.

Jack turned his head to the point Phil had pointing to, it seemed like there was something wrong in North's workplace, but what could it be? There was only one way to figure that out, and that was going after it.

Baby tooth tugged at Jack's sleeve as trying to say he had to hurry up. Apparently, the little fairy could understand Phil. Jack gave a nod as he got carried away by the wind towards the building, baby tooth following him. It didn't took long for them to stand at the huge place's entrance, the entrance Jack had tried to intrude many times. But this time it was different. Normally, Phil and the other yeti's where guarding the gate, but there was no one standing here.

Jack opened the door and walked inside, his staff tightly in his hands as he looked around. Everything seemed normal, except for the fact he didn't see _any _elves. Not even one. As he walked further into the building, it became darker. Jack was worried. The last time Jack went into the building, North was waiting for him and happily offering lots of cookies and milk, and the elves would be making 'toys', but this time there wasn't anyone inside except for Jack and the little baby tooth.

"North?" Jack called out, but not hearing any jolly sound from the big white haired man. But he did hear a small _cling_ from probably something falling down, which meant there was still someone. One of the doors was open, and he could see brown fur curled up on the ground. Walking closer, Jack sighed in relieve as he saw it was one of the yeti's. But what shocked him, was that the yeti was shivering in _fear_. How could a Yeti be shivering in fear, while being at North's workplace? It was hardly to believe something could make the Yeti scared.

"Are you alright?" Jack said, helping the yeti up. He could see the yeti was slightly bruised, but not enough to make him feel much pain. Jack kept wandering what would've happened while he was gone. All the elves where gone, he couldn't find North anywhere, and the two yetis are shivering and panicking. The yeti gladly accepted Jack's help as he tried to stand up, which he did after a few seconds. When the yeti was back to his feet, the first thing that came to his mind was finding a certain big-belly white haired man, North.

The reason why the yeti wanted to find North so badly, was because of what had happened when Jack was gone. Pitch had stormed into the workplace, the nightmares destroying everything and everyone in their way, and they had it minded on all the elves. Successfully, Pitch had captured them all one after another, and defeated every yeti that was trying to fight against him. The yeti was one of the few who had stayed at North's side, trying to save the little elves. All the other Yetis knew they couldn't beat Pitch alone, so went to get the other guardians, and never came back. "Where are you going to?"

The yeti stopped his rapidly searching and turned to Jack, who still stood there waiting for him to say.. well, do something. Unknowing what to respond, the yeti looked around until he found a picture of North and the guardians. It was a picture when Jack wasn't a guardian yet, so he wasn't on it. Though, he knew what the yeti meant. With a nod of understanding, Jack ran into every room trying to find North. He hoped Pitch didn't do anything to North, because it would be all Jack's fault. At least, that's what he thought. If he didn't left, this wouldn't have happened.

But it wasn't time for self pity, he had to find North. He knew that if Pitch didn't caught North, he certainly did hurt him. Besides his thoughts, he hoped he was wrong and North would be alright. But when he opened the large doors to the place the yetis actually work, he couldn't believe what he saw.

North was sitting lifeless on the ground, his swords still in his hands like he'd fight a short time ago. There where bruises on his arms, and deep cuts, and North was barely breathing, but enough to let Jack know he was still alive. Jack ran over to his side, shaking North's shoulders slightly in order to wake him up. After some tries, he succeeded and North opened his eyes, which widened as he saw the young guardian across him.

"Jack!" North breathed, sitting right up and dragging Jack into a tight embrace. You would think North would suffer from the bruises and cuts, but he acted like there was nothing wrong. After some struggling, rather trying not to get killed to be honest, Jack parted away from North's hug and sighed of relieve he could breath again.

"Good to see you're still alive. I was worried Pitch had gotten to you, are you alright?" North continued after Jack was released. Jack couldn't believe North was worried about him while he had been the one fighting. He had the cuts and bruises, Jack only fell down a cliff while Pitch broke his staff into two pieces.. well, of course every normal human would think falling down a cliff would be much worse then cuts and bruises, but we are talking about Jack Frost here.

"North, everything is alright. He didn't do anything, and there is nothing wrong with me." Jack reassured him, happily that North didn't had pain at all. He helped the white haired man up, and handed the two swords over. Seeing North like his old self made Jack feel good, he was worried sick when he couldn't find North anywhere when he came in, and that everything was a big mess.

"Jack." North started, more seriousness in his voice. "Pitch had broken into the workshop, kidnapped elves and defeating yetis. We must defeat Pitch, for the children and the elves. Pitch is dangerous, da?"

Jack nodded, knowing how much the elves meant to North. Sure, he treated them like trash sometimes.. but that was pure heartily. And so where the cookies and milk he kept asking.. and the 'presents' they made.. alright, North wasn't very good do his elves, but he still loved them as his family. "I understand, but why did Pitch kidnap the elves? I don't really get that part."

North sighed, sitting back down and patting the place next to him. Jack accepted the invite, and sat next to North.

"The problem is.. we don't know. Pitch came in, defeated yetis and kidnapped elves. I fought with him, but Pitch was strong, I couldn't handle. So then he took elves, and he was gone." North explained as good as he could. He really didn't know why Pitch wanted the elves, but they had to get them back, they where still North's family.

Jack thought for a moment, until he had a idea. It may sound crazily stupid, but he thought it would work. "Look, North, If I try to get into Pitch's lair, then maybe I can find the elves and release them. Maybe even find out what Pitch wanted with them. It's a big risk, but I think it could work."

North looked down at Jack as if he was crazy. Going alone to Pitch's lair was the same as suicide, and Jack knew that. No way he was going to let Jack alone. "I appreciate thought." North said, petting the boys head. "But too risky. We need powerful young guardian, which is you. We cant risk you for the elves."

Jack shook his head, standing up. "Then I'll go with bunnymund, or tooth fairy, or even with Sandy! But I'm going to rescue the elves." Jack turned around, convenient his plan would work... or fail, most likely. But that risk he was glad to take, because it was his fault this had happened.

* * *

Like I said, long chapter. Does this deserve a review? I'd love to get one! Also, tips can help me a lot to improve.


	3. Unfortunate choices

North shot up and regretted it when he remembered the cuts in his arms. But he couldn't let Jack go, not without a guardian to protect him if anything happens. He thrusted Jack when he said he was going to save the elves, but he wasn't going to take such a risk. If Pitch would get Jack, all children and guardians would be lost. Man in moon had chosen Jack to be a guardian, so they weren't going to lose him.

Grabbing his sleeve, North pulled him back, facing the younger. "Jack, if you are going to Pitch, then bring bunnymund with you." North received a nod, and he let go of the boys shoulders. "Good luck then."

As Jack got permission, he went to Bunnymund's warren, went inside and looked around, waiting for the bunny to pop out of nowhere. After a short time, bunnymund eventually showed up, concern written on his face. "Jack, whatever you need, not now. Pitch made a mess all over the place!" This caught Jack's attention.

"Pitch? But he was at the north pole earlier, he and North had fought." Jack said, still confused. Would Pitch attack North and bunnymund at the same day? This was certainly something someone wouldn't do without knowing the consequences. "Anyways, we need to go to Pitch's lair, wherever it is. He kidnapped all the elves, and we don't know what Pitch is planning to do with them."

Bunnymund sighed. "Jack, I need to be at my warren. I can't come with you. Things have to be sorted out, all the eggs are frustrated and scared and there are plenty eggs broken into pieces."

Jack understood, he wish he could help, but Pitch was more important right now. But the more he thought of the situation, the more he thought if it would be better to go alone. Like earlier, he felt like it was his fault this all had happened. If he wasn't gone, he could've helped North to defeat Pitch. But he wasn't there. And he shouldn't be pulling the guardians into a situation which was caused by him. It was his fault that it happened, so he had to stop it himself.

Jack tightened his hold on his staff as he went outside and let the wind carry him away. Eventually, he arrived at a place he hadn't seen before. It was dark, and there was a little broken bed in the middle of it. Who would put a bed in the middle of nowhere? He didn't know, and was considering if he even wanted to find out. Until he heard a shriek. It wasn't from a human, he was sure. But what else would it be?

He walked over to the bed, looking down and crazily enough found a hole in the ground which led to darkness. He heard another shriek, and more, it was like they where trying to call out for him. Jack didn't think, and jumped down the hole, ready to find out where the sound came from.

After falling for what it looked like a eternity, Jack landed on hard ground. He stood up and looked around, the scenery was breathtaking. Everywhere where he looked was black, but formed into a beautiful cave. Of course, a _normal _person would find it strange, and mostly scary, but the caves looked beautiful in Jack's eyes.

As he walked further, he heard the shrieks again, but from above. And surely enough, the elves where trapped into cages above him. Without thinking, he flew up to the cages and opened them one by one while using ice to freeze the locks. When he opened a few cages, he heard a sadistic laugh behind him. "Ah ah ah Jack, never learned to knock before you come in?"

Jack turned around, face to face with the nightmare king himself, Pitch Black. Jack just watched while holding his staff up as defense. Pitch pushed the staff aside, walking a step closer to the young guardian. "Do you remember when I offered you to join my side?" Jack nodded. "The offer still stands."

"I won't accept, you know that." Jack replied, simply holding his back staff up. Pitch looked displeased, and growled at the elves which where getting away. He summoned a nightmare horse to keep the elves inside, and picked one up by it's neck. "Let me put it his way Jack, if you wont join me, the elves wont survive what will happen to them."

Jack frowned stepping forward. "You leave them alone! They didn't do any harm to you."

"No, they didn't. But if you really care about these pitiful creatures, you'll join me. I promise I'll release them after that." Pitch simply said, tightening his grip around the elves neck. The little creature struggled, trying to breath. Jack looked up as Pitch hurted the creature, hearing him whimper he was considering if he should accept Pitch's offer. He had promised North to rescue the Elves, and killing them isn't exactly rescuing them.

But then again, Jack was strong. He knew that. He could decline Pitch's offer and try to defeat him, or at least get some time to help the elves escape. After some moments, Jack made his decision. "I will never join you Pitch." And soon after that, he flew up as he send a wave of ice on every cage filled with the elves. Stabbing every lock with his staff, they broke because of the ice and fell down, releasing the elves. Pitch growled furiously as Jack declined his offer, again, and helped all the elves escape.

This wasn't going according to his plan, and he hated it. He hated how Jack was always in his way while he tried to accomplish one of his plans. But then a thought came into his mind. Jack had always a weak for North. Not in romance, but as family. North was as a father to Jack, and Pitch knew that. If he could capture North, Jack would accept his offer without any doubts.

Pitch smirked as he didn't stop Jack from rescuing the elves. The only reason the captured the elves, was to lure Jack out. And since that part of his plan worked out, he didn't need them anymore. If Jack wouldn't have saved them, he would've killed them anyway.

While Jack was busy, trying to finish quickly, Pitch whispered to one of his nightmares which flew off soon enough. Jack wasn't paying attention to Pitch's moves, which was Pitch glad about. It took quite some time before every elf was outside the cave, and Jack went back to Pitch, holding his staff up and ready to shoot ice. "I don't know what you are planning to do, but now the elves are gone your plan is ruined Pitch."

"Is that so?" Pitch chuckled. "If you hadn't figure out yet, the elves where ace. They where going to lure you into my lair, and guess what? It worked. You're here." And just as Pitch stopped chuckling, the black ceiling opened only to reveal North laying on the back of Nightmare horses. How it was possible they could handle North's weight, he had no idea. But why did they brought North here?

"North!" Jack yelled, flying up, only to be smacked back down by Pitch's black sand.

"Jack, have some manners. You don't wake someone up when they're asleep." Pitch smirked, waiting for the nightmares to get back at Pitch's side. He watched with amuse as Jack's face changed into anger. Anger towards Pitch. The only emotion he was missing though was fear. He wanted to see Jack in fear, in such horror that he would beg to join Pitch. But sadly enough, that would never happen. Instead, Pitch was going to tell Jack what he was planning. He knew Jack would succumb, so it didn't matter. "I brought your big friend North here with a reason, and you know that reason, don't you, Jack?"

Jack kept silent, frowning as Pitch continued. "I have offered you two times to join me. This time it's not a offer. Join me, or you can say bye-bye to North, forever." He watched Jack's reaction curiously as if he was waiting for a certain expression in the younger's face.

Jack lowered his staff, looking at North and back at Pitch before he knew he didn't had a choice. Pitch won, Jack accepted.

* * *

Review for a faster update!


	4. Unknowingly noticing

This chapter. So long. So many feeeels. I did a eternity on this chapter, but I made it! And I'm quite proud of it. I received many follows, and am glad people actually enjoy my fanfiction. This is the first time in quite some time I actually enjoy writing again. Thank you all! And the reviews. The feeeeeeels. Thank you all! Here for you, a extra long chapter! (CONTAINS EVIL JACK AT THE END. IM SO SORRY. *Hits herself forever in the face* )

* * *

Pitch smirked triumphantly as Jack didn't respond, and lowered his staff to the ground. Jack had given in, and Pitch knew it. And as he expected, Jack sighed and answered him.

"You win."

Jack felt horrible after saying these words. He didn't want to join Pitch. He once considered it, but knew better that joining him from freewill. Now it was force, and he didn't had a choice. He felt his pride leaving him after he had put his staff away, and stepped closer to Pitch, expecting Pitch to let North go. Which was the deal.

Pitch held out his hand. "Shake my hand, and the deal is made." he kept smirking as Jack got closer, and eventually took his hand and shook it. Jack casted him a glare, but Pitch shrugged it off. He had Jack on his side now, but he knew Jack would leave when he had the chance. There was something he could do, but it would have some rather unpredictable consequences he didn't know which would be good or not. But then again, what would it matter if the consequences where good or bad? Pitch could handle with them anyways.

As Pitch tightened the grip on Jack's hand, black sand made it's way over to Jack's arm and slid up. Different from other times, the sand burned on Jack's arm, as eventually a black stripe was formed on Jack's upper arm. The burning sensation stayed there for a couple of seconds before Jack retrieved his hand, and rapidly shove his sleeve up to see what had happened.

The black stripe was clearly visible on his arm, and Jack tried to wipe it off. Though, it seemed like a tattoo since he couldn't get it off, it was like a second skin. Jack shot Pitch a more hateful glare. "What did you do!" He growled, letting a side see of him he'd never showed before. Somehow, Jack felt relieved to let his emotions out which he had casted away for so long. Being the spirit of winter, and a guardian with fun as his center, he couldn't show any anger.

Pitch ignored the question and turned over to North, still laying on the Nightmare horses. "Take him back from where you got him, I don't need him anymore anyways." And just as Pitch gave the order, the nightmares ran away, with a lot of afford to keep the big man onto their backs..

Looking back at Jack, Pitch noticed some few changes. The first thing would be that his idea worked. The sand intruded Jack's body through his veins, considering it as making Jack more.. Like Pitch. He couldn't say the word, it would be too **evil.** The second thing would be that Jack's hair wasn't pure white anymore. He chuckled when jack didn't notice it. Jack noticed Pitch chuckling though, and shot him a new more, if it was possible, hateful glare. And that's when he noticed Jack's eyes had changed color to, to a beautiful purple tint. He couldn't believe how much the little bit of sand had changed Jack. His whole appearance, except for his clothes and skin, had changed. Jack showed feelings he hadn't showed before, and Pitch was happy with the results.

A extra thing Pitch liked was, that if Jack would ever try to run away, he would know it. Jack carries Pitch's sand, and it wont leave until Pitch orders it. It all looked so good for Pitch, finally having the young guardian on his side, and knowing he **can't **deny any of Pitch's assignments. Which made him think, what would he let Jack do? Take out the guardians would be something he'd love to consider, but he wasn't quite sure if Jack would be ready yet. Even though Jack's appearance and feelings had changed, it could also appear that Jack's feelings for his 'family' had been grown stronger, in that case it would be better to keep Jack away from them for a while.

Looking down at the small boy, he knew Jack didn't notice his own new appearance. Keeping himself busy at glaring at Pitch made Pitch chuckle. The boy was smart, but sometimes stupid like North when he didn't get his cookies. Like how he came up with the idea to kidnap Jack with a sack.. But Pitch knew the boy would be just fine, especially after his 'transformation'. If Pitch was lucky, the sand would make Jack eventually forget about the other guardians.

As Jack was currently thinking about way to much things, he eventually blinked his eyes and looked away from Pitch with a slight 'grmph'. He didn't know what to do now. He made his deal with Pitch, he stood at Pitch's side now. Jack sighed deeply, turning back to Pitch. "So, you got me on your side, and now? Want be to hug your nightmares, freeze them to death?" Jack didn't care about Pitch's reply, but he just didn't understand why Pitch wanted him at his side so badly. And now Pitch had won, he haven't said a word ever since their hands lost connection.

Pitch thought for a moment. Of course, before he could send Jack after the guardians, he had to give him some assignments. As the thought, a idea came up. What else could be worse then letting The Jack Frost, spreading nightmares around children's houses? "I think I've got the most perfect idea ever." Pitch chuckled, walking over to Jack. He brushed Jack's now black hair with his fingers as he leaned down, eye to eye with the young ex-guardian. "I want you, to spread nightmares about the village you've loved so much. What was it's name..? Burgess?"

Jack's heart stopped for a moment when he heard which village Pitch was talking about. Letting Jack spread nightmares around Burgess was the most horrid thing to do. Jack had lived there for more then he had ever known. Even in his memories he saw the same village. Would Pitch be so cruel to let him to that? Also.. a certain person lived there. Jack could never give him a nightmare. He wasn't going to do it, no. "I'm afraid I won't do it, Pitch." Jack answered, frowning and taking a step back as Pitch intruded his personal space.

Pitch lazily shook his head, intertwining his fingers back into Jack's hair. "I see you do not quite understand the situation Jack. You made a deal, you're mine now. I want you to do as I told you, and you are going to do it if you want it or not." And at that moment Jack felt a chock in his body. He trembled as another shock followed, and Jack hugged his chest, falling to his knees. It was obvious the sand twitched inside him as it hurt him. Looking back up with a lot of afford, he was Pitch smirking down on him. "You know, I can make the pain a lot worse, or you'll obey me and just do as I told you."

The pain slightly faded away as Jack didn't struggle anymore and stood back up, picking up his fallen staff in progress. He had to do it, the pain he felt was unbearable, but he would **never **give Jamie, his friend which lives in Burgess, a nightmare. Pitch grinned and waved him goodbye, not giving Jack any information on how to do it, or how to get to Burgess. Jack groaned, somehow getting out of Pitch's lair as he walked away towards Burgess. As far as he knew, the nightmares followed him but didn't hurt him, apart from the nightmares _inside _him. But he tried to shrug it off.

After quite some time, he passed the lake he had fallen into in his memories. He smiled sadly as he walked passed it, but decided to take a look. As he got closer, he took a look into the frozen ice only to almost receive a heart attack. Who he saw In the ice, wasn't him. Not at all.

He didn't had white hair, but somehow black? And his eyes where purple? It didn't make sense, how could this have ever happened? Then he thought back in Pitch's lair where his anger suddenly showed up. Could it have been.. because of the sand? It couldn't be, right? Since when can Pitch actually _change _people? It was a horrible thought. But it was soon enough interrupted as he heard laughing from not too far. He guessed it would be children, but being outside this light was pretty weird.

As he finally made his way to Burgess, which didn't took as long as he guessed, he saw two kids playing outside. Pippa and Cupcake, Jamie's friends. He sighed as he remembered the task he got from Pitch. He really didn't want to give the children nightmares.. but he didn't had a choice. Well, he could turn away and fly over to the guardians, but he thought his body wouldn't handle the pain he would feel.

Sighing deeply, he kept thinking for himself that one nightmare wouldn't hurt. He hoped they wouldn't last long, and he would be able to leave as soon as possible. As Pippa and Cupcake finally made their way back home, Jack decided he would do it quick, and return as soon as possible. He jumped into a open window, looking around. It was a parents bedroom, he knew for sure. But if they had children, he didn't know. He walked through the bedroom, and soon enough found a family photo of a mother, father and two children. A teenage boy and a little girl, which reminded him a lot of his past.

He couldn't get it over his heart to think about the nightmares the kids would get, it made him feel horrible, but he had to do it. He opened the doors, and kept looking for the children until he had found them. Pitch's nightmare sand slid over the ground towards the boy and girl which slept in separate beds, and made their way over to the children's dreams, which where corrupted soon after. Their dreams turned black, and both started struggling in their sleeps. Jack couldn't see anymore of it, and soon made his way out of the house.

He couldn't believe what he had done. He actually did something the boogeyman only would do, and he never wanted to do it ever again. But luck wasn't on his side, he still had to go across more then a forty houses, in one night. He groaned and looked around, hoping that in most of the houses no children lived.

He sighed and jumped to another window, finding a second young boy and watched how his dream turned into a nightmare, but that was the moment he felt something inside. He felt less horrible as a few moments ago, and each time he kept giving nightmares to children, the horribleness he felt just faded away as if it was never been there before. He.. started enjoying it. He started enjoying giving children nightmares!

* * *

Reviews make me VERY happy and make me update sooner then you can imagine! (Also, I couldn't think of a title for the chapter.. so yeah. this. )


	5. The consequinces

I'm sooooooooo so so so sorry for the late chapter! I've promised to update soon, but since it was carnival, I've been going out with friends and such. I'm REALLY sorry! But I'll make up for it in the next chapter! I'm not sure when it'll be up, but I promise it will be longer and FAR better written than this one. The spelling and grammar button thingy still doesn't work, so I'm terribly sorry for the horrible mistakes. English isn't my first language, so I try to make the best of it. Anyways, ENJOY MY FROSTIES!

* * *

North sighed deeply. Pitch hadn't kept his word to Jack. Spending almost a hour alone, North had been placed in a cage in one of Pitch's dark rooms. Pitch had made Jack believe he'd released North, and that he was a man of his word, but sadly enough he lied. North had been brought to the cage soon after Jack was gone for his first assignment. He couldn't believe Jack really accepted Pitch's offer in order to save him. Jack must've known better then to trust Pitch, but he couldn't be mad at the younger guardian.

If you ever had been alone in the darkness, you would know how North felt right now. The cage was in complete darkness, nightmares slithering around on the floor and waiting for North to fall asleep. Hungrily waiting to devour and corrupt North's sweet dreams. But North knew better then to fall asleep in Pitch's lair, he wasn't stupid.

After what it seemed like hours, North got irritated by the sound of the shadows slithering around and gathered all his saneness in order not to shout at them. He would look like a idiot to shout to something that doesn't even actually live. He got up with all his strength, and hated the fact he couldn't break out. Pitch had taken his swords, of course, and he hated the fact he had nothing to defend him or help him. Of course he still had his fists to fight, but he knew Pitch knew better then to lure him out and fight.

Pitch may look strong, but he's nothing without his nightmares. If the guardians had gotten the chance to somehow getting rid of all the nightmare sand, they could've defeated Pitch easily. The nightmares where the source of Pitch's power, it was just so obvious that nobody really thought of it. But seen as North had almost spend half a day, or even longer he didn't know anymore, he had enough time to think.

Sighing deeply again, he knew it wouldn't take long before sleep would consume him. He had to stay awake as long as he could. Being asleep and having nightmares would make Pitch only stronger, and that wasn't a good thing.

And then again, how did Pitch ever become like this? It may be a random subject to think about on this moment, but he never had the chance to think of it. He knew Pitch once had been a guardian, guarding all the nightmares from the outside world, and somehow something went wrong. He never figured out what had happened, and he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know. Because whatever had made Pitch like how he was now, must've been horrible.

He remembered what happened earlier at his workshop, it seemed all so unreal. Pitch dove in with thousands of nightmare horses and attacked each yeti and elf that came into their ways. The elves and Yetis fought with their lives, but soon enough the nightmares devoured them and Pitch won the battle. He took the elves away, leaving broken yetis behind as he snickered about his victory. He said a few words, words which where burned into North's memories "Let this be the beginning of something big, my old fiend."

The beginning of something big, it would only mean more trouble

* * *

Another, and another, snickering Jack jumped from branch to branch to another window. Spreading around nightmares. He'd been busy for quite some time, but he couldn't help but find it amusing. He never thought he would be the one spreading nightmares around, but the more he did it the more he got used to it, and the more he found amusement in it. Any other kid that would meet Jack at this moment would say Jack wasn't himself, which was very true. The Jack Frost they knew would never hurt children and laugh at their fears, he would make them smile. Not shiver. This boy wasn't Jack anymore, but the complete opposite. Whatever Pitch had done to him, changed him completely.

His black locks waved in the wind, as he opened the last window. As he walked inside, he noticed two children sleeping on the same bed. A young boy with brown hair, and a little girl with blond hair. He stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed who they where; Sophie and Jamie Bennett. He remembered these two children, they where his friends. Jamie was his first believer, and he could never ever give him a nightmare. Even though the black sand which floated through his veins, he couldn't get it over his heart to give the boy a nightmare.

Jamie and Sophie looked so peacefully, dreaming about something wonderful, Jack could see. The sand urged him to give them nightmares, but deep down he kept struggling against it. He had given many children nightmares, but he wouldn't this time. He struggled, and struggled and made his way over to the window. In any other eyes, he would look like a psycho. He was, in matter of fact, struggling against air. As soon as he got the chance, he grabbed the sides of the window and pulled himself out, fastly closing the window behind him and not looking back. He had to get out.

As he got carried away by the wind, which was most likely his only friend on the moment, he made his way over to Pitch's lair. In a few minutes he had forgotten about what had happened in Jamie's house, somehow. After a few minutes, he arrived at Pitch's lair and jumped down through the hole beneath the broken bed. With a soft thud, he ended up on his feet on the black floor. Looking around, he searched for Pitch.

A small laugh echoed through the lair as Jack spun around, face to face with the nightmare king. "And, little Jack, how amusing was it to play with children's nightmares?"

"Very, I guess." Jack replied, but not really caring about Pitch's question. The only thing he thought about at the moment, was the slithering black sand around him. Ever since Jack began spreading nightmares around, he felt stronger. It was something different from his usual ice and snow, but it felt like he had more strength then before. And he wanted more of it.

Since he got back to Pitch's lair, he had thought of ways to get the nightmares on his side. He could start for his own, he didn't need Pitch. Just as North had discovered, Jack had noticed Pitch wasn't as strong without his nightmares. How he'd seen? When he spun around to face Pitch, he still carried lots of nightmares with him, and could feel Pitch's strength had weakened. Jack knew, that if he could get the nightmares away from Pitch, he could take over Pitch's title and strength. He could be the new nightmare king.

Looking up at Pitch, he noticed Pitch's face had changed. His smirk was gone, and was replaced by a frown. Did he notice what Jack was planning? No, he didn't. He couldn't read his mind, nobody could do that. But the more Pitch's frown deepened, the more he doubted about it.

In Pitch thoughts, he doubted enormously about the choice he'd made. Jack seemed to be changed more then he wanted him to be. He even seemed _stronger _then him, he couldn't believe it. Such small amount of sand had turned Jack Frost into.. something like him. That wasn't exactly his plan, he just wanted Jack to obey him. When Jack was spreading around the nightmares, he'd been watching him, of course. In the beginning he enjoyed watching the little ex-guardian struggling to give the children nightmares, but then the boy actually enjoyed it.

And thats when it went wrong.

On the moment Jack enjoyed giving nightmares, his strength went up. More nightmare sand went into the children's dreams, which meant more strength for Jack. Pitch thought Jack would never actually enjoy it, but boy he'd been wrong. But it wasn't exactly Jack we where talking off. The sand had partly taken over Jack. He sighed irritated and thought back of the morning he made Jack into.. this. He knew there would be consequences, and he now found out what they where..

Jack turning fully into something he'd never thought off. Worse then a fearling.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, even though I don't deserve them after letting you guys wait for so long ;_;


	6. The battle begins

I DID IT! Ha! Told you so. A fast update, more then 2500 words, because I wanted to make up for the late update from yesterday. So, the drama kicks in! I'm proud of this chapter, I don't know why but this is one of my favourite chapters. Enjoy my frosties!

* * *

So, he made a big mistake. He thought he could turn Jack back to normal, if he removed the sand.. but soon enough got a blast of ice mixed with the nightmare sand send straight at him. He couldn't believe it, Jack **attacked **him. Another blast soon followed, and hit him right in his stomach. As he coughed up blood, he growled and got up, preparing for a fight against his _**alley.**_

Jack wouldn't have any of it, he liked to see Pitch on his knees. The nightmare king, shivering on the ground, it was amusement for Jack, but Pitch wasn't planning on giving up. A few of the nightmare horses which where created by Pitch stood at his side, trying to keep him up. Jack may have become stronger then Pitch, but he didn't had control over all the nightmares. The fighting went on, and Jack dodged any attack addressed at him. Wiyh a swung of his staff, he send them all back towards Pitch who wasn't fast enough to dodge them.

He coughed more blood then he could ever imagine, and Jack was looking down on him. What embarrassing, the nightmare king helpless and vulnerable on the ground. He couldn't believe it. Jack Frost, the one who wouldn't hurt a fly without being guilt, had just beaten him. The nightmares at Pitch's side ditched him and went to Jack's side. He couldn't. He couldn't believe it, no. This wasn't happening. Nothing went according to his plans!

"Are you already giving up, Pitch?" Jack smiled, pointing his staff towards Pitch to 'help' him up. Pitch growled and reached out for the staff, pulling himself up before getting a new blast right at his arm and fell back down. "Did I do that..? I'm sorry."

Jack had defeated him **and **made fun of him, this was even worse then a nightmare. He had to stop this.. but that was only possible with the help of the guardians. North could bring some sense into the youngster's head, but North wasn't exactly available.. after he'd locked him up. He growled deeply and ignored the youngster laughing at him. Jack could have his fun, for now. But Pitch was sure the guardians would help him. Maybe not for Pitch, but for Jack.

He looked up, seeing Jack walking around and freezing everything on his way with his staff. He didn't give a fuck about the creature bleeding on the ground, he was having fun by freezing the nightmares on his way. There where enough of them now, so what did it matter? Seeing them struggle against the ice was pure enjoyment, Jack thought. Pitch took his chance and got up, holding his bleeding arm in progress and walked towards the cages in once of the rooms in Pitch's lair. Since he can't hide in the shadows anymore, he had to be quick. While Jack was having.. 'fun', he could make sure North would help him defeating Jack.

But then again, would he believe Pitch? Certainly not, after locking him up. He needed evidence, but he had non. This was going to be harder then expected, and Pitch hated that fact. He seriously had to ask the Guardians for help, it was unbelievable stupid, but what else could he do? The guardians where Jack's family, they could stop him.. hopefully. Ah, there. There was the cage North was locked up.

"North, I need your help." he saw the big-belly man shooting up from his place, looking around. He rolled his eyes, repeating his words. "You have to help me." He sounded pathetic, but in times as these it wouldn't really matter. Of course he knew after asking help from North, he would have to do something in return someday, but he didn't thought it was important at the moment.

The man turned around. His eyes met Pitch's piercing yellow ice and she scoffed. "Vhat do you need." Ah, amazing. North was still angry, things went so well today! Oh the sarcasm, Pitch groaned. It would only be harder to convince North to help him, he knew it. Maybe if he was lucky he could convince North, but then he would have to give him his swords back.. and he had no idea what would happen after that. He could kill Pitch immediately, or keep his word and help him defeat 'Jack'.

"Something went a bit wrong, and let's just say Jack isn't.. Jack anymore. I need your help before he destroys everything on his path." Pitch explained quickly. He felt fear welling up, this wasn't exactly the perfect moment to be afraid. But with a new-born maniac after him, ready to kill him, he couldn't help but be afraid. Could you imagine? The nightmare king afraid of a teenage boy? Well, this was embarrassing, and something you would probably experience one in a life time. But he had no time to be afraid right now, he had to convince North to help him. In any ways possible. If he could get North to help him defeat Jack, the rest of the guardians would soon follow. If he was lucky, even Toothiana and Bunnymund would help. Sure, he had kidnapped the tooth-fairies.. but she would probably forgive him if it was now about saving Jack, right? They would never leave Jack behind. He knew that, it was one of the reasons why he brought the sand in Jack's veins.

"Vhat do you mean Jack isn't Jack anymore?" North growled, glaring daggers at Pitch. Oh joy, here comes the full explaining. He took a deep breath, having a little hope North would believe him, and started is explaining.

"After Jack had joined me in order to save you, I brought a little bit Nightmare sand in his veins in order to make him obey me. The sand went further then I wanted, and currently.. possesses Jack's body and mind. The boy isn't himself anymore, more like the sand's easy way of transport." Pitch breathed out, getting ready for the second part. "After I send Jack for his first assignment, he began enjoying it and that's when his strength build up and the nightmares gave children doses more nightmares then ever before, which meant more fear, and more power for Jack."

North couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Pitch send Nightmare sand through Jack's veins? **Was he crazy?! **He was about to reach for Pitch's throat, before he continued. "After Jack came back, he turned on me. He attacked me with my own nightmare sand, and defeated me." He showed his bleeding wound. "On this very moment he's ruining my whole lair, and within a few hours he'll destroy all villages."

"So vhat do I have to do." North said after calming down. Getting mad at Pitch wouldn't bring anything good. It was hard to believe Pitch, but after seeing the wound on Pitch's arm, and the melting frost dripping down, he knew Pitch partly talked the truth. One thing he knew of the nightmare king would be that he would _**never **_ask the Guardian's help unless its important. And seen it was about Jack, North had no other way then believe it and help.

"We have to gather all the guardians, after we've freed you. Since I'm powerless, I have to find your swords first. I can't open the cage." Pitch groaned after saying the word 'guardian's' for at least the fifth time, but he brushed it off his mind and went looking for Norths words as soon as possible. He left North alone in his cage, and hoped Jack didn't notice his absence. Which was truly already discovered, but he wouldn't think of it right now. He thought back about the place he'd hidden North's swords, it was in his most precious room; his bedroom. The nightmare king doesn't sleep, thats known by almost everyone, but that didn't mean he didn't had a place to be alone. He stormed into the room, and rapidly searched for the place he'd left the swords.

Was it really that hard to find two swords? Apparently, it was, because he couldn't find them anywhere. Until a unlucky thought came into his mind. Jack could've gotten them. That would be the reason he wasn't after Jack. Maybe he had already noticed Pitch's absence, and knew he would get to North. If he could, he would scream all his frustration out. He wasn't the person to let his emotions all out to quickly, especially around all the nightmares, but since Jack became like this he felt like a failure. His simplest plan in making Jack join him was ruined by his own sand.

"Looking for this?" He heard a sneering voice behind him, as he spun around he couldn't believe his eyes.

His eyes widened for a moment before he replied. "Aster Bunnymund? What a pleasure to meet you at this very moment." It wasn't really a time for jokes, but after seeing the **easter bunny **in his lair, he couldn't help it. He received a snarl, and saw Bunnymund running away with North's swords. He ran after him, unsure what the easter bunny was planning to do, but he hoped it would involve getting North out his cage. Sure, he'd putted him there in the first place, but at least North was going to help him defeat Jack.

A moment after Bunnymund reached North's cave, Pitch noticed Sandy and Tooth where also here. So, the guardians gathered before North had the change to call out, that was somewhat lucky. **If **the guardians wouldn't turn against him too. Bunnymund broke open the cage with North's swords, and handed them over, then as soon North stepped out, the easter bunny turned to Pitch, ready to fight. He clenched his fist, and was ready to slam Pitch down before North grabbed his arm and shook his head in disapproval.

"What do yea mean no?" Aster growled, turning a second to North before glaring back at Pitch. "He'd kidnapped you an' Tooth's fairies, and now yea want to let 'm go?" Aster couldn't believe it, what had Pitch done to him?

North sighed. "Pitch isn't the one we should be worrying avout right now." North started explaining. "Jack has gone mad, and we need to velp him." he saw the confused looks on the guardians faces, but shrugged it off. "Pitch, explain them?"

"With pleasure." Pitch rolled his eyes. "Like I had told North, Jack isn't himself anymore. He'd gone mad, and will destroy everything within his way. If you want to know how he'd changed into a everything-destroying-teenager, ask North." Like he would tell his story all over again. There wasn't any time for such things. They had to keep moving. Pitch knew that if they would be a minute later, Jack would've destroyed the whole lair. With them within.

"Come on, keep moving." Pitch urged the guardians. "If you want to be crushed by the walls, then stay still! But I'm not sure that will stop Jack from destroying **EVERYTHING **on his way!" Now, to be honest, Pitch didn't really care much about his lair. But about the villages. He'd been the boogeyman, he was supposed to scare the children and devour their fears, but that didn't mean he wanted the children death. If there would be no kid believing in him anymore, he would vanish from the world, just like the guardians. Jack may not have noticed that fact, but even he would disappear, alongside the others.

And that's the moment when Pitch groaned about the fact Jack was still a teenager. He didn't think about his actions! But he couldn't been blamed right now, since he wasn't himself. Otherwise Jack would've deserved a kick to his butt for being reckless. But wasn't that what Pitch wanted? It didn't really make sense, to be honest. It was all happening to fast for even Pitch to understand. There was one thing they had to think about, and that was to stop Jack.

Before Pitch went over to North, he'd been thinking about letting North just talk to the boy. Maybe it would get a little of Jack's mind clear. Otherwise they would've to find him, and take the risk to get defeated. If that would happen, their hope would be lost and they would cease to exist.

Pitch and the guardians ran through the hallways, hoping to reach Jack in time. Left, right, straight, Pitch led them the way through the dark labyrinth until they reached the room Jack had attacked Pitch. But he was nowhere to be seen. Had the younger left? That couldn't be.. if Jack left the lair un-attacked, it only meant he would come back or destroy it from the outside. Pitch doubted Jack would come back, so he made his way over to the closest exit in the lair. And of course, it was frozen. Pitch growled, the teenager was smarter then he thought. "We've got to break the ice open, he's going to destroy the lair from the outside."

North held his swords up, pushing Pitch aside and sliced the ice in pieces. Proud of his work, he shove the broken ice away and went through the hole. The cool wind brushed against his skin, and North knew he was outside. He called for the others, and got up, standing in the snow. As he looked around, he heard a familiar snickering. So Jack was indeed outside, hopefully they would reach him before he could do anything.

Toothiana got out from the lair, and spotted Jack a few miles away, ready to wreck the whole lair. "Jack!" it didn't seem to get Jack's attention, as he kept snickering and blasted ice at full speed down to the ground. Another blast, and another, and smiling wickedly as he saw the ground crumbling down. The lair was being destroyed as the guardians watched.

"Aye mate! Quite actin' like a brat and stop this!" Bunnymund growled as he got his boomerangs and shoved Tooth aside, being sure she wouldn't be hurt if Jack decided to attack. Aster couldn't believe what Jack had changed into, and all because of Pitch. He growled, knowing there wasn't time to be mad about that fact, and had to find a way to stop Jack from destroying the lair. But before he got the chance to think, ice made his way over to his boomerangs and froze them.

"Hello Easterkangeroo." Jack smiled sweetly, but they knew better. "I've missed you guys, care to play a game?"

"Vhere is no time for games Jack." North spoke up, taking a few steps towards the younger spirit. "You've to stop this."

Jack's smile turned into a frown as he gripped his staff tighter and made his way over to North. "Well, I want to play a game. What about hide and seek? I'll hide, you'll seek. Find me? You win and I'll stop destroying the lair. But if you lose.." He laughed and let the wind carry him away from the guardians. As he waved his staff around, a windstorm was made and everything went Snow-white. Jack was nowhere to be seen, and they knew they had to hurry up.

"Jack please, dear, you've come to back to your senses! See what you're doing!" Tooth cried, looking around. She couldn't believe that such a sweet boy could turn into something like this. "Jack, we're your family, we want to help you!

Tooth nudged Bunnymund's shoulder, urging him to say something since her words reached deaf-ears. "Frostbite, even though the arguments we had, you know damn well we're your family and we've come here to help you, so come out!" But again, the words fell on deaf ears and the snowstorm faded away, and so their hope as Jack was again, nowhere to be seen. He'd left.

* * *

**Does this extra-long chapter deserve reviews? I really hope so. Bye Bye Frosties!**


	7. Misery guaranteed

So, I decided to give a second warning.. since I'm not sure Everyone will like Jack's changed form: Since the nightmare sand 'took over' Jack, he changed COMPLETELY. **Everything. **His thoughts about the children, the guardians, everything changed. So don't think it's weird when you read somewhere in the chapter that he enjoys seeing children cry or the fear in their eyes. This isn't him, this is the nightmare sand which took him over we're talking about. Just to be sure not to get any Troll reactions. Okay? ENJOY MY FROSTIES!

* * *

The battle had just began, and Jack couldn't help but snicker about how the Guardians had given up so fast. Two hours after he'd left the guardians at Pitch's lair, he made his way over to different villages. Each village was covered with layers of snow and frost, more then ever. People where snowed in, couldn't leave their houses to go shopping, and where left for starving until the snow would melt away. Of course, this was just a little prank of Jack, he hadn't planned much for the day. He would wreck houses another day, today it was time for his pranks. Testing his new powers, to be honest.

Another layer of snow was created as Jack flew over one of his used-to-be favorite village, Burgess. After all what happened, Jack could still trust the wind to bring him everywhere he wanted. That's one thing he could appreciate, that the wind hadn't turned against him. Simply, because it couldn't. The wind wasn't something that would stop because of one person, it would be there until the earth would stop existing. Luckily for Jack, the wind didn't really had a own will. If it had, it would've stopped carrying Jack around right at the moment he started working with the nightmares and shadows.

Another layer, and another one, it was too much fun to stop now. Even though the nightmares had taken over, his love for snow didn't fade away. Snow, frost, the soft wind and fun, everything he always loved was still inside him. The nightmares could try as much as they wanted, but these things would never fade away. Sure, they where powerful, but not enough to get Jack's center out of his life. Corrupting, that's what they could manage to do, but that was all.

Deciding the village was covered in enough snow, he went up to see his 'master-piece'. What he saw? A village filled with so much snow, that you couldn't see anything but white. All cars, houses and trees where covered in layers of snow. Hundreds, thousands, he didn't count them so he wasn't quite sure. From above, it looked beautiful, but from beneath? Let's just say the people didn't really appreciate it.

He snickered and flew down, curious to what the people had to say about this 'sudden' snowstorm. One light was still on in one house not too far away, he went over to the window and peered inside. Two parents sat on the couch, holding their child. They where shivering, enough to amuse Jack. Slowly and sound less, he opened the window an inch to hear what the people where saying.

"Mother, do you think Jack Frost is mad at us?" Mad? No. Annoyed about the fact to be ignored for more then 300 years and ready to give them payback? Yes. It was odd that he started thinking about it now. It could be because of the nightmare sand intruding his mind, but that was already going on for quite some time. It was probably looking for a way to make Jack angry. Well, whatever it was, it worked. The urge to pay Burgess back because of the 300 years ignorance grew bigger the more he thought about the years he had been alone. Then the thought about the guardians treating him like a non-existent boy all these years, and only paying attention to him when they needed him made it even worse.

Revenge. He was surely planning on revenge. Against all the people around the world, and the guardians. He would destroy everything on his path, leaving misery. He would make sure the belief in the guardians would be destroyed, after making sure to break every single child. One by one, he would make them stop believing, the complete opposite from what Pitch wanted to do. Pitch didn't search for revenge, he searched for believers what Jack tried to do before he joined Pitch. But now he was stronger, he didn't need Pitch, and he didn't had to listen to him. Jack was on his own now, and for once he was glad. He didn't need anyone, not after what they had done to him. He didn't need their belief, he would destroy it, along with the guardians.

And about the good time he'd spend with them? The nightmares made sure they where kept well hidden in the farthest corner in his mind, locked up away from Jack's real-self. He couldn't reach it, he couldn't think about the fun times he had shared with them, he couldn't. He was stuck with the horrible memories about him being alone. Alone.. such a depressing word, but the didn't care about it anymore. He would make everyone feel what it is to be alone.

Jack Frost wouldn't be reminded as the one he used to be, no, parents would tell their children that The Jack Frost, the prince of winter, was the one who destroyed the hope and believe in children's minds and defeated the guardians. He would be the one who accomplished his revenge straight at humanity, and made them all pay for the ignorance he had endured for almost his whole life.

"I'm sure Jack Frost isn't mad at us sweetheart," the boy's mother interrupted his thoughts, he turned his attention back to the family as he listened curious to what she would say. She would probably defend him, in hope to keep her child happy. And he was right, when she continued she kept blabbering about how amazing and nice he was, and it would probably be a accident. Little did they know the Jack they used to know had changed quite a lot in a short while. He shrugged it off, he didn't care. The snowstorm wasn't a accident, and to prove it he let the wind carry him upwards, and send another wave of snow over the village.

Accident his ass. This was maybe a prank, but enough anger was putted inside of it. He frowned, forgetting about the lies the mother had told her son, and went away. He would find another country to play tricks on. Maybe he would go to Germany, or maybe France? Holland was in for some snow, Ireland too. He couldn't exactly choose. The world was filled with millions of people, he could go anywhere he wanted. Sending snowstorms in Italy, freezing everything in Australia, letting it snow in Egypt, he could do anything he wanted. He'd love to see the faces on the people on Egypt when it suddenly starts to snow, seen the circumstances there are much different from other countries. But the meaning of letting it snow, isn't exactly what you would normally think of.

He would make it snow for days, weeks, months, being sure nobody would **dare** to leave their houses in fear of being frozen on the places where they stood. And there would be an extra thing added to it; starvation. If they couldn't leave their houses, or where to afraid to do so, they wouldn't have any food. It would be the legendary ice age all over again, and caused by the almighty prince of snow and ice, Jack Frost!

How he'd loved to be reminded as the one causing misery. How he'd loved to see the children's disappointed faces after finding out their deliver of joy caused this much poverty, distress and pain. How he'd **loved** to be the one breaking the children's believe and hope.

He laughed. The power the nightmares gave him felt amazing, he had to admit. That brought him to a new idea. Since everyone would be home-stuck because of the snow and ice, he could easily cause children's dreams to change into nightmares. They wouldn't be woken up by any sounds from outside, which meant they could **enjoy** Jack's nightmares for quite some time. In the time Pitch was still the King of nightmares – not anymore since Jack replaced him – children would wake up because of the cars outside, and the parents bursting into their rooms to make sure they where alright. But at the moment he spread waves of snow over the village, most parents weren't home yet. There where enough children home-alone. The parents would hate their self for leaving their children alone.

But he didn't care. He'd been alone too, right? It wouldn't matter if the children where alone. They weren't worth caring for, or even to think about. He shrugged it off, and decided he would plague France with a fresh snowstorm. France was big enough, filled with people – like everywhere, but that didn't really matter – and he would love to see the Eiffel tower being covered in snow.

Only because he'd been taken over, didn't meant he didn't enjoy the sight of the frost on monuments, or on anything else. Everything looked good enough at the moment. And while he was busy, he could go to England and freeze the Big Ben and the London Bridge. Go to New York, and cover the Statue of Liberty with as much ice he could manage. And to other places as well. He'd been everywhere, so looking for the way wasn't really hard.

So it was decided, France would be his next victim.

* * *

I have nothing against people which live in France! In fact, I love them. It's just that I had to choose a country! On the other hand, feel honored that Jack wants to freeze you all in! Reviews are **HIGHLY** appreciated! Especially since I don't get as many as expected. I'm not hoping for hundreds of them, but a few reviews each chapter would be nice. I'm writing during hard times, and reviews really cheer me up. I'd love to see more of them.


	8. Last hope remain

A new chapter! Proudness! Feelings spread around! ;w;

* * *

How long has it been since they had seen Jack? A few days, or weeks? They couldn't remember, after trying to save the children in the villages which had been tortured by snowstorms. That's right, ever since Jack had left them at Pitch's lair, the guardians had been helping children around the world. Jack had created snowstorms, so many that they couldn't even keep count anymore.

In the days they had spend helping children, they had thought about ways to stop Jack. Pitch helped a few kids too, which was rather unthinkable. They wouldn't have ever believed it, unless they saw it with their own eyes, and they had. Pitch had saved many kids in Germany, which where stuck in the snow. Anyways, their plans weren't quite.. normal. North's plan was trying to talk to him, again. Bunnymund thought it would be better to teach him some manners, on the hard way, and tooth hadn't come up with anything yet.

But then Sandy showed up, images forming above his head. The gold sand formed into a young child, which was familiar with the guardians. It was then they saw who the little boy was; Jamie Bennett. How could they forget Jack's first believer? They face-palmed, and North patted Sandy's head as a thank. They finally had a way to convince Jack to stop from harming people. Jack still had a heart, besides the fact it was almost covered by the nightmare sand. They still had a chance to get their old Jack back, with the help of the younger boy.

So here they where, following their instincts and trying to find Jamie. It didn't took long though, since they had soon found the village Burgess. It was still covered with snow, but they could get rid of that after they'd got to the boy. Bunnymund hopped over the snow, grumbling something about how cold it was, and how he would get Jack back for this. He dug with his hands into the snow, digging a way to Jamie's front-door. It was unbelievable how much snow Jack had created, the people where literally snowed in!

Bunnymund knocked on the door, waiting for Jamie to open up. But before he could blink when the door opened, he got jumped by a certain blonde haired girl.. Sophie. She hugged him tightly, not planning on letting go. Bunnymund didn't mind, really, but it wasn't quite the time for games. "C'mon Sheila, I need your brother." he watched as the little girl finally dropped onto the ground, and ran upstairs. Soon enough she came down, dragging Jamie along. "Look! The easter bunny!" She cheered, shoving Jamie in front of Bunnymund. He grinned nervously, waving his hand. Why was he nervous? Bunnymund didn't know, but didn't even had the time to think about it as Sophie clung to his furry leg again, mumbling about how she loved the easterbunny and loved chocolate. Bunnymund chuckled, ruffling her hair before turning his gaze towards the brunette.

"Don't tell me santa send you.. I've been brave this year!" Jamie said, hoping not to be in trouble. "I've helped mother out with the dishes, I let Sophie win during a snowball fight, and I never complained about the vegetables mom gave me-" he soon stopped after he saw Bunnymund's expression on his face. He just knew it, Bunnymund wasn't here because of anything he'd done. It was way more important.

"Look, kiddo." Bunnymund started, giving Sophie a small pat on her back in order to let her know she had to leave them alone. After she'd left, he continued. "You know the boogeyman, don't yea? Well, he'd been bad this year.. he'd done somethin' horrible." He sighed, not knowing exactly how to bring it over to Jamie. North had send him, but without telling him what exactly to explain to the boy. He was too young to understand such things, so he had to keep it as simple as possible. "He made our Jack.. bad. Jack isn't Jack anymore, understand?"

He could see from Jamie's expression he had a hard time understanding it. He groaned. He wasn't good at explaining such things when he didn't even understood it fully himself. "Just.. would yea want to help us?" He received a nod. Glad he didn't had to explain the whole situation, he picked the boy up and put him on his back. "Let's tell the rest then, mate. Grip on tightly." and with that, he took off.. not noticing Sophie clinging to Jamie's back. Somehow, he didn't notice the extra weight. Weird, you would think, but after carrying so much eggs around the world, this wasn't something he would notice. But in Jamie's case, didn't he notice his little sister clinging to his back? He probably didn't felt the need to tell Bunnymund Sophie came along.. stubborn little boy. Sophie must've gotten on when they turned their backs to the door.

When the minutes passed by, Bunnymund reached the other guardians. He putted Jamie down, and then noticed Sophie smiling brightly. He couldn't believe it! The little ankle bitter had been the whole journey with them, and he hadn't even noticed it! He turned to Jamie, frowning. "Jamie, care to expla-"

"Jamie, Sophie!" North interrupted, wrapping his big arms around the children. They both cheered 'Santa!' as they got hugged. Bunnymund facepalmed, was he the only normal one here? He groaned, poking North as he tried to get attention.

"North, she has to go back. It's not save, yea know that." He pushed North aside, picking up the smiling girl. That smile.. he groaned, he didn't know why but he had a weak spot for the little girl's smile. Maybe he could let her stay for a while.. she probably went along to 'protect' her big brother. He sighed, putting her back down and looked up at the guardians. "Okay.. so maybe she could stay a lill' longer." The children cheered, hugging Bunnymund as they jumped up and down, looking around for Toothiana and Sandman. North couldn't help but chuckle as his friend the easterbunny showed his weakness for the small girl. He was glad though Bunny didn't took the girl home, he'd missed her.

And the fact they'd lost their young guardian.. Let's just say Jamie and Sophie being with him made him quite a bit happier. He loved the young ones, just like every other kid in the world. But these two where somewhat different. They had believed in the guardians ever since they've heard of them, and nobody else could bring them off their believe. It was something each guardian could appreciate.

But now they had to tell the young children what they needed them for, and North wasn't quite sure what Jamie's response would be. Of course Jamie would've noticed the weird weather -which was quite obvious- and would think something was up with Jack, being the spirit of winter and all. So, how was he going to tell? He hoped Bunnymund would've told him, but seen as he knew how the Pooka was.. he knew Bunnymund hadn't explained it completely. Also, it was quite obvious he didn't tell since Jamie acts to happy. His mood would surely change after hearing the news the guardians had for him.

So, North walked over to the boy and placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Vhere's something you need to know." He started, and watched as the boy stopped smiling and looked more serious. So young.. and yet he knew when something important was going on. "Something happened between Jack and Pitch, and now Jack isn't himself anymore. We need you Jamie, only you can bring our Jack back." It may be a lot of responsibily for a young kid like him, but he was their only hope. If Jamie couldn't convince Jack, nobody would. All their hopes rested on the young boy.

"Something between Jack and the boogeyman? What happened, is Jack okay?" Jamie spoke up, his eyes widened in slight shock. "Easterbunny said Jack was bad now.. is that right? Is that why I have to help? Can I make him nice again?" He kept asking questions. North didn't mind, but he couldn't get it over his heart to answer them all. He couldn't tell Jamie what Jack had become, and what he had done. It would break the child's heart, and he knew it.

"Jamie, Jack needs your support." Toothiana said as she gave North and the boy a smile. North sighed in relief as Tooth interrupted, she was his savior for the moment, which he was glad about. "All we can tell you right now, is that only you can help Jack. Will you, Jamie?" Toothiana continued, waiting for the boy to answer. It would be a big relief if Jamie would tell them he would help, without further questions.

"Of course I will." Jamie smiled, and did understood the importance. He was willing to help out. If Jack needed him, he would be there. Just as Jack would always be there for him.

* * *

Can I get at least 4 reviews? I feel like writing for thin air ;_;


	9. Problematic encounter

Forgive me since I, Celiyan author of this fanfiction had committed the worst crime ever: Not updating for.. what, two weeks? Okay, you can all kill me. But not before you've read the chapter! I'm sorry for the late update, but I got serious problems at home. I try to make time for updates, but they can take a while.. Also, I didn't have quite the time to edit this chapter, so if you see anywhere grammatica mistakes.. I'm sorry! I'll edit the chapter and replace it with the edited version when I have time.

* * *

It was only a few hours after Jamie had agreed to help as they searched for Jack. Since the last snowstorm had died down, it wasn't easy to find him. It seemed like Jack took a pause, which they where glad about. They'd rather want him to stop for a moment then snow more people in.

Through the snow, they where able to find footsteps. Fresh, they thought, so followed them to the source. Each step they took, the more the footsteps faded away. It was still snowing though the snowstorms where gone. They kept following what was left from the footsteps as they ended up in a forest, one Jamie recognised all to well. It was the forest near the lake Jack had awakened from. Where he'd been 'born' to be said. The guardians hadn't thought Jack would hide in the most suspicious place, but seen the circumstances Jack was in at the moment, it wouldn't be to weird.

From good turning to evil, nightmares occuring your mind and body, unable to do anything as you're being threated by a slave, by creatures who don't even really exist.. it would be hard for the little Jack that was left inside the darkness. They wouldn't be surprised to find Jack somewhere nearby. Seen as the snowstorms had stopped a while ago, and the footsteps where fresh, as North said.

Jamie was ahead of the guardians, looking around. Sometimes he tought to have catched a glimp of the young guardian, but it was in vain. They'd been searching for so long, yet they couldn't find him. The foosteps stopped as the rest faded away behind them, and they lost track on Jack. How hard would it be to find a troublesome teenager? Apparently, hard. As they groaned, and Bunnymund moaned because he couldn't feel his feet anymore, they came to a stop. Jack was nowhere to be seen, and North decided they would stop for a moment. Taking a break, resting and later on trying to find the youngster again. They had to think, think of ways to somehow find Jack, or a new track of him.

And then, they heard a chuckle.

A low chuckle.. one they all knew too well.

"Jack!" Jamie cried out, running forwards towards the source of the laugh. But soon enough he got stopped as Bunnymund jumped in front of him, holding up his boomerangs. "Kid, like we said before, this isn't the Jack you know." Jamie frowned. He'd remembered how many times they'd said Jack had changed, but he couldn't quite believe it. He'd promised to help them get Jack back, but the way he heard Jack laughing was way to familiar. He didn't hear any change in it, but the guardians apparently did. And if they said something was wrong with Jack, something was really wrong.

"Jack, come out of your hiding place. We don't vant to play hide and seek." North spoke up, pushing both Jamie and Bunnymund aside. He couldn't help but feel guilty, thinking he'd been the reason Jack had changed into.. this, so at all costs he would protect the guardians. Another chuckle was heard, closer this time, North spun around, and was soon enough eye to eye with a upside-down Jack. Jack's bangs where hanging down, a grin on his face. Not a happy or friendly grin, more like a grin a murderer would have while watching his victim slowly die and bleed out.. it made North shudder. Jack kept staring, grinning and chuckling, waiting for North to finally say something.

But North fell silent, what should he say? 'Jack you have to stop and come with us so we can rip the darknes out of your mind, sould and body?' yes, that would be a perfect thing to say.. if they wanted to play hide and seek again and search the whole world for Jack. North sighed frustrated. "Vhat is it that you want."

"Revenge." Jack smiled. North couldn't help but frown. This wasn't Jack.. this wasn't Jack.. he can't forget that isn't the Jack he knew. This was the nightmare sand, which had taken over Jack's body. This wasn't their cheerfull guardian. "I wan't you all to bleed, to be tortured until death is upon you. I want you to cry, beg for mercy." Jack's grin grew wider. "All of you."

"Even me, Jack?" Jamie interupted, stepping in front of North and face to face with Jack. Jack went silent, landing with his feet on the ground as he crouched down, looking Jamie in the eye. Jack's expressions where mixed; hatred and sadness, sympathy and care.. it seemed like Jack was struggling against the nightmares to at least talk to Jamie. Jamie could see what was happening. Jack shivered, gripping his staff tighter to himself and eventually stood up. His violet eyes frowned towards the young boy, and Jamie sighed in defeat as this really wasn't Jack anymore, and Jack had lost the struggle.

"Get out of my way before I shall dispose of you, brat." Jack spat, shoving him aside and turning his stare back to North. "So, you brought this kid in order to bring Jack back, didn't you?" It was funny how Jack talked in third-person.. but then again, this where the nightmares who where talking. Another things was that the situation wasn't funny at all, so we are supposed not to be joking about it-

"Vhy wont you let our Jack go." North frowned. Jack just chuckled, and turned around to the tooth-fairy, completely ignoring North. "Answer!" North commanded, but Jack ignored him and walked over to Toothiana.

"Missed me?" Jack smiled. He got responded by one of Tooth's most disgusting frown as she crossed her arms, shaking her head. He could see the hatred in her eyes, not towards the real Jack.. no, but the nightmares. And they enjoyed it. Seeing the hatred in the guardians eyes, Jamie unable to do anything, and Jack unbale to struggle against the darkness. Jack chuckled again. Pitch would've never made it this far. And now he thought of it, where was Pitch? He'd been with the guardians a while ago, and now he's gone?

They must've gotten rid of it. He couldn't blame them since Pitch isn't good for anything anymore now he lost his powers. Jack was the almighty one now. Jack would be the ruler, and the guardians would shiver in fear. And Jamie, poor little boy.. he would be the main treat. Jack would rip the boy appart, in any way possible. Why you ask? Because Jamie could be the only one possible to bring Jack back. And he didn't want that. _**They **_didn't want that. Jack was theirs, his mind, his body, everything. Jamie couldn't steal that away from them by a single speech.

"Jack! Stop with these sick games and tell us vhat you want!" North roared, pulling him away from Tooth.

"I already told you, didn't I? I want you all to suffer." Jack smiled, petting North's shoulders. He could feel North's grip tightening around his upperarms, but not enough so he wasn't able to move. He shrugged the big hands off of him. "You all had let me suffer, so now it's time for payback.

Jack's grin faded away. His expression turned into something the guardians would've never thought to see on the boy's face; pure hatred. Hatred, so much hatred towards the guardians. Too much for the own boy's- nightmares- good. They shot up, clenching the staff tigh in his hands, and shot down a blast of ice, right in front of North. "Let this be a warning, since I'm not planning on revenge towards you yet." he started, and shot another blast just besides Jamie. "I've got nightmares to spread, children to freeze in, and families to ruin."

He chuckled, and faded away, while Jamie stood wide-eyed behind Bunnymund who protected him. The boy couldn't believe it, Jack really had changed.. so much. The guardians where right, this wasn't the Jack he knew. This wasn't Jack at all. But if he couldn't even get the real Jack to speak up, how would he ever be able to bring the real Jack back? He sighed in defeat, just as the other guardians had almost given their hopes up. Until Jamie looked up, and walked forward, deeper into the forest. The guardians, surprised of his actions, followed him. Deeper, and deeper.. until they reached a lake. It was Jack's lake, his birth-place. They where only meters away from it.. if they could get Jack back here again, they might even have a chance to really get him back.

* * *

Could I get 5 reviews? I'd love to archieve that goal ;w;


	10. Horrible Mistake

LOOK! I updated! Woop.

* * *

A few days after the encounter between the guardians, Jamie and Jack, things had become worse. The hide and seek game had started all over again, and this time the game wasn't all that fun. Every time they had reached a village, a snowstorm passed by and the whole village changed into a miserable snow mountain right in front of them. And the worse part was, they couldn't do anything about it.

Jamie and Bunnymund were the only one who didn't follow the other guardians to search for Jack. Jamie knew Jack would come back eventually, and they wouldn't miss that chance. They had been sleeping in trees, behind bushes and on the snow covered grass, hoping Jack would show up soon. Luckily, their hopes weren't in vain because Jack had eventually shown up.

His looks hadn't changed a bit, even the hideous smile on his face hadn't faded away. The nightmare sand was still in control, and there was still no sign of the real Jack. After the earlier encounters between Jack and the guardians, they knew how to handle with the fact their Jack was gone. But Jamie had seen him like this only once before, a few days earlier, and he still couldn't accept the fact what had happened. It seemed all to un-real, more dream likely, and he wished to wake up from this nightmare. He just wanted Jack to be his old self again, and throw snowballs at everyone even when they can't see him. He wanted his friend back, and the nightmare sand was holding him back. If he could find a way to let the sand leave Jack's mind and body, they would be able to rescue him. But what are the chances of a small child defeating the evil without weapons or any kind of magic? No swords, no protection, nothing.

The chances were low. He knew, but he also knew he had the guardians to help him accomplish his goal. They would do it together, and hopefully it would work.

"They're still looking for me, can you believe it? I'm apparently pretty popular with the guardians." Jack smiled, swinging his staff over his shoulder as he walked closer to Jamie. "I thought I had already won this discussion, Jack belongs to the darkness." he suddenly frowned, and Bunnymund soon pulled Jamie away from Jack. "But I guess I have to show you I won, again. It's getting rather boring, you know? Repeating the same thing all over again, and again.. wouldn't you agree?"

"Cut the blabbering. You haven't won yet. I'll make sure Jack come back, with or without the help of the guardians." Bunnymund growled.

"Oh is that so?" Jack smiled. "I'd love to see you try, finally some amusement. Besides the screams of terror and such." He laughed, a sickening laugh which should be forbidden. Jamie frowned, peeking from behind Bunnymund's back and ready to speak up. But Bunnymund wouldn't have it at the moment, so he shove him back. At a time like this, it was better for Jamie to stay quiet. At least, quiet until the other guardians arrived.

Which also didn't took long. A moment after the stars had appeared at the sky, the guardians showed up. It was a big relieve to both Jamie and Bunnymund. If Jack would've attacked now, they wouldn't have been able to stop him.

"Look who we have here! Tooth, Santa and the Sandman." Jack smiled, stepping away from Easter bunny. "Now, since I don't have quite the time for a conversation, let's get this over with." Jack's expression changed fast, in one of Pitch's frowns. It was unbelievable how Jack had taken Pitch's place, and is actually better than him. And talking about Pitch, where was he?

"Jack, we don't have to fight.. if you just let us help- " Tooth started but soon got interrupted by a blast of ice. In less than a minute, Jack had spread ice and snow all around the guardians.

"I don't need your help!" Jack shouted, and soon created another blast of ice. The guardians avoided the attack, and Bunnymund decided to step in. He threw his boomerangs, hoping one of them would hit the boy, but unfortunately it didn't and returned to it's owner. Bunnymund groaned, and threw it again. But this time Jack caught it before he could.

"You know, Bunnymund, I've never liked these boomerangs." Jack frowned, holding them between his hands. With a small movement, a crack was heard and Bunnymund's eyes widened as Jack broke the boomerangs into pieces. He carelessly threw them away and watched as Bunnymund's rage grew. It was rather enjoyable, watching the guardians this angry. Even tooth was ready to blow a punch onto his face, but North was holding her back.

He snickered, at this rate the fighting would last hours. And that's not what Jack had planned. Destroying the guardians, and than continuing on torturing the villagers and creating a new ice-age. That's what he planned to do, and that was what he was going to do once the fight was over.

This time North stepped forwards as Bunnymund tried to calm down and protect Tooth. Which wasn't smart, because Jack hadn't focused his thoughts on Tooth at the moment, he aimed his ice at North. Once North would be gone, only three of the guardians would remain, and Jamie.

But than he noticed the absence of three persons. The sandman, Pitch and Sophie weren't there. He'd already noticed Pitch hadn't been absent when the fight begun, and he was sure Sandy was with the guardians. Than the question remains where Sophie could be. He didn't care though, but at this situation even the smallest thing could be of big importance. Jack guessed Sandy thought it was too dangerous and brought her home, but then again, Sandy wasn't stupid to leave if he knew a fight was coming.

It all didn't make any sense to him, and while thinking about everything at the same time, he shot his eyes without practically looking. The ice shot down, passing North and right into Bunnymund's shoulder. Jack awoke from his thoughts after he heard Bunnymund's cry, and noticed he'd hit him, accidentally. It could be a good thing that he'd hit Bunnymund, but he'd aimed for North. Since Bunnymund was hit now, North wouldn't stop until he had Jack pinned down, Jack was sure of it.

So without thinking twice, he shot another blast of ice, just missing North. Jack frowned, this was getting harder and harder. His thoughts kept racing through his mind, which made his focus unclear and shoot ice everywhere. Once blast came near Tooth, and another almost hit Bunnymund again. One almost hit North's leg, and one hit a tree in the distance. Jack groaned, this wasn't going well. He couldn't focus with those thoughts, he just couldn't.

The fact Sophie, Sandman and Pitch weren't absent weren't the only thoughts racing through his head. He kept thinking about the guardians. Had they planned something? Since they didn't fought back. Did they somehow know his weak spot? Because he had no idea if he had one. What if the guardians already had a plan on winning this fight?

No, they wouldn't win. Jack's frowned deepened, and the ice within his hand grew bigger, and pointier. They wouldn't win, Jack wouldn't let them.

So without a second thought, he shot the ice. But again, the ice missed the spot he aimed for, and hit Jamie right in his stomach. Jamie's cry rang as a nightmare through his ears, and as Jack tried to keep himself from going insane, he fell down. Sitting on his legs in the snow, face buried into the palms of his hands, and his staff thrown away, he tried to remain himself from insanity.

Jack, the real Jack, had awoken. But slightly, as he wasn't strong enough to fight the nightmares within him. But the shock he received from hitting Jamie with his ice, made Jack snap. Deep within his mind, he struggled against the nightmares. At this moment, Jack gripped onto his hair, and tried anything to keep the nightmares from control. He stood up and walked over to Jamie. He was held back by North, and immediately got pinned down by his strong arms.

Jack trashed around, couldn't they see he was the real Jack?

"Let me go," Jack ordered. "I need to check on Jamie!" he growled and kept struggling. His anger grew as North held him down merciless, and Jack heard Tooth taking Jamie away. His eyes widened, his breath hitched, and he kept trying to remain himself from insanity, and crying. He couldn't show his weakness, since he'd been the one who hit Jamie. It wouldn't make sense, and if the cried, the nightmares would take him over sooner.

"North, please." Jack pleaded, but his pleas lay on deaf ears. "North, I need to see Jamie! I've hurt him, and I could never forgive myself if I'm not there with him!" he shouted, he struggled, he fought against the nightmares within him, and eventually he gave in. He stopped the struggle against both North and the nightmares.

"Jack, we're sorry. It's not your fault, remember that, young guardian." North spoke sadly, and watched how Jack slumped into unconsciousness. North sighed and held Jack in his arms, at least the nightmares couldn't take over now, since he wasn't conscious.

"Bunnymund, help me getting Jack somewhere else where he isn't able to hurt anyone. After that, I'll let the elves bandage your shoulder." North commanded, and took a snow globe from his jacket. "It's time to meet Pitch again."


	11. Awkward silences

Jack awoke within shock. Shock that his best friend had died, and he was the cause of it. Shock that the guardians were disgusted about the fact that he had done horrible things to the children in the world, and that he attacked them all. But most of all, he was scared. He was in shock, he was scared, and.. relieved? Why.. was he relieved? And where in the name of Manny was he?

His thoughts got interrupted as a female voice spoke to him. He smiled weakly as he remembered the person who it belonged to.

"Jack." Toothiana smiled, sitting on the edge of the younger's bed. "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up. After what happened." she gently stroked Jack's locks. A smile plastered on her face, one which hadn't been shown for quite some time. Jack didn't knew why she was smiling after what he'd done, how could someone ever smile again after the events which had occurred?

"You're probably wondering about Jamie, is that right?" a nod. "You want to know how he's doing?" a nod, and a sigh of relieve. He's still alive, Jack was glad about that. He stared up at Tooth, and waited for her to continue. "While you shot ice at him, it hit him in the stomach. It hasn't caused any damage which wouldn't leave after treating the wounds, so don't worry about that. At the moment he's sleeping at Aster's warren, he really needed some rest.. like you did.. And in case you're wondering why I'm smiling, see for your self."

For a moment Jack didn't knew what she meant, until she held up a small mirror in front of him. He watched himself in his reflection, and he smiled widely. His hair had changed back to his natural white color, and his skin was as pale as ever. He was himself again. He also couldn't feel the weird sensations from before inside his body, which meant the sand had somehow gotten out of his system. But there was only one person who could get rid of the sand within. Which is..

"Pitch helped." Toothiana smiled. "He'd done horrible things, but he also wanted to help you get rid of the sand. I would've never believed Pitch could actually be a help for us, after what had happened years ago.. we're glad though, that we finally have our old Jack back." By now a tear rolled down her cheek, and she hugged Jack tightly. "I'm so happy you're our own Jack, and not the awful creature from before. The pain the guardians had gone through is finally over.." sobs broke through, and eventually Tooth let all her feelings out.

She had watched Jack destroying children's dreams, fighting the guardians and yelling at all of them. It broke her heart to see him like that. The fact he was normal again was made her a bit.. over-emotional. Not that Jack minded. He let her do whatever she wanted, she deserved it after what she'd been through.

Minutes passed, and eventually Toothiana decided to let Jack see the others. He could see Jamie later in the evening, after everything would be cleared out. She led the youngster towards the main hall, where the other guardians awaited him. North stood with a big smile, ready to crush Jack within an embrace while Sandman smiled and cheered for the old Jack.

It was pretty awkward to be honest. Mostly because Jack wasn't quite sure on what to say. Meanwhile, North had already crushed Jack at least five times, before he got glomped by Sandy. But still, no words where formed. What should he say? 'I'm sorry I kicked your butts and ruined almost every child's dream'? Perfect. In opposite land.

"We're glad you're back, Jack." North smiled heartily and patted his shoulder. "You've got us worried when you wouldn't wake up." this made Jack wonder. How long had he been sleeping? And how had he fallen asleep? He couldn't quite remember.

"I'm glad I'm back to, even though it's pretty awkward. I mean, I've tried to destroy you all.." Jack mumbled, but North grinned and crushed him once again, as if one broken rib wasn't enough for today. "No Jack, you didn't try to destroy us. The nightmares did. And those are gone now." this made Jack wonder..

"Where's Pitch? If he'd been the one removing the sand, than he should be here, right? Did he regain control on the nightmare sand?" Jack asked, until one's presence answered all of them at once. Pitch showed up from a small distance. He had his usual arrogant face, with a nightmare horse at his side. His hands were folded behind his back, and he looked like he'd used to look. Which made the guardians wonder whither he was normal again, or he'd learned something about everything.

"I regained control. I removed the sand from your system, and here I am. surprisingly. I'm glad the guardians didn't want to slaughter me after all of this." Pitch said casually, as always. He walked over to North and stayed silent for a moment.

"North."

"Pitch."

Silence.

"I guess I should leave." Pitch snorted, and turned around to take his leave. Yet, Jack pulled him back, receiving a growl. "You're not leaving, yet. Tell me why you did all of it in the first place. I had agreed to you in trade for North's safety, yet you do something incredibly stupid. I thought you knew better than to play tricks on me and the guardians. But it seems I'm wrong."

"I've done it for your own good." Pitch growled. "You would've gotten yourself killed on your first assignment if you didn't have the strength to give the children nightmares. You see, my nightmares feed themselves on fear. You were filled with fear while you left! If I hadn't done anything, you would've been killed.. and I would've been alone again."

Silence fell yet again. The guardians weren't surprised at the fact Pitch decided to take such risks, but they where rather surprised at his last sentence. That he would be alone again. But isn't that what he had always wanted? To be alone? He'd been offered a chance to be a guardian many times, yet he'd always refused years or centuries ago. As far as the guardians knew, Pitch wanted to be alone.. was he be playing tricks on them? Had he been lying for all those years?

Did Pitch really wanted companion?

Or was it again another act of him?

* * *

Another short chapter. I'm running out of ideas.. the end is near, and I'm grateful for all the reviews and follows and favorites I've received! You guys kept me writing, and I'm glad of that. I want to make the coming chapters as long as possible, even though it will take a while. This chapter hasn't been edited yet, so sorry for any mistakes! I just suck at English.. anyways, I hope you enjoyed the piece of crap I wrote, next chapter will be within a month? Probably? I don't know anymore, maybe within a few days or weeks. Also, if any of you have ideas for chapters, please tell me. I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAAAS.


	12. Forgiven

The day after went smoother than the evening before, surprisingly. Pitch had been long gone, and Jack was ready to see Jamie. He was nervous, he didn't want to know what would happen after this conversation with the youngster. Images of Jamie assaulting him for what he'd done went through his head and made it all the more hard for him to find any courage to visit the brunette. He didn't want the other to be mad at him, since he couldn't control himself at the very moment he'd hit the boy. He'd been worried for Jamie's injury from the time he'd woke up till now. Nobody had talked to him about Jamie's health apart from Toothiana when he woke up. Nobody said anything, which made Jack more nervous than he already was.

Sighing, Jack opened the door to Jamie's room and stepped inside. The boy was awake but didn't let out a word as he watched Jack appearing. His look was rather indescribable. There was no hatred, but neither was there happiness or sadness. Considered the events which had occurred, confusing should be the look in the small one's eyes.

"Why did you do it Jack?" Jamie asked, which made Jack's heart skip a beat. The question he'd feared and didn't knew any answer to. He'd thought about what he would answer, but he couldn't think of anything. Could he just explain it without knowing the whole story himself, and did the guardians tell Jamie anything at all? He wasn't quite sure.

"Jamie.. I've got no idea." he sighed and sat down next to the boy- not too close though. "From the moment Pitch had captured North, I didn't know what I was doing until the very end I woke up yesterday. Everything is like a blur to me, and I've got no idea what has been happening the past days. Toothiana told me a great part of it all, North and Aster too, even Sandy tried to.. but yeah, you get the point. I don't know what had happened, and why. All I know is that I was trapped somewhere dark, not being able to speak and sometimes hearing faint calling and shouts, but that's all." the last sentences were mumbled as he wasn't sure he'd been telling the right thing. Would Jamie still understand his mumbling? He guessed Jamie would understand, the boy was smart enough. "I never wanted to hurt you, but apparently I did in the end.. I'm so sorry, and I have no idea on how to fix this. All I can do now is asking you.. asking you for forgiveness.

Jack sighed yet again. He finally let it out to Jamie and he curiously watched the other expression. Would Jamie be mad at him for not fighting against the Nightmares and darkness? What if Jamie would be angry, what if he wouldn't forgive Jack and tell him he should leave the guardians for what he had done? Those thoughts.. they broke him inside.

"I'm.. not mad." Jamie smiled slightly. "From the moment the guardians told me I needed to help out and explained everything to me, I knew you weren't.. you, Jack. You weren't yourself. And I forgive you, because I know you're you again." he grinned. "That sounded so cheesy and stupid."

"No it didn't Jamie.. it didn't." Jack smiled with whole of his heart and fought against the tears which were trying to escape.

"It's okay Jack."

And with that, Jack let out all the frustrations, anger and sadness out at once. He cried over everything what had happened without himself knowing. About hurting all of his friends, bringing chaos to all the children of the world, being the one which caused it and not being able to stop it all. Endless seas of tears seemed to flow out of his eyes, filled with emotions which couldn't be described. But most importantly, because he was forgiven. Tears of happiness because the guardians had forgiven him, and because Jamie had. "You've got no idea how happy I am."

"I think I do." Jamie grinned and hugged Jack tightly, letting the older boy out all of his emotions. He'd deserved it after what he'd been through. He and all the guardians agreed to that. It wasn't easy for Jack to not being able to help the people around him and causing problems around the world. It could've been harder for Jack than it had been for the guardians. And about the children, they were sure they would forgive Jack. While the 'nature-disasters' happened, Sandman and Aster were out to help the people around, so everything should be okay now.

Except for the fact Pitch had left, yet again. They weren't sure what would happen now Pitch had seen the disasters which had happened who were most partly his fault. And the last sentence he'd said kept being struck in their minds too. He didn't want to be lonely. Did this mean he wanted Jack to be with him all along, even before everything which had occurred between Pitch and the Guardians?

Even in that case, it wasn't smart what he'd done. He didn't had any reason to turn Jack in such thing as a living nightmare. Neither had he any reason to kidnap North and use him against him. But he guessed that was all over now. If they were lucky, Pitch would stop his chaos and leave them be. What else could he do to the world after those days? Every horrible thing one could think of had happened.

* * *

Hours past and everybody was in North's working room, discussing what to do with Pitch. Aster had decided they wouldn't let Jack near Pitch ever again and everybody- except from Jack- agreed to it. Jack disagreed since he still thought about what Pitch had said. North assured him there was nothing wrong and Pitch been alone all his life and never complained about it until the day Jack was 'born'. He told the youngster not to worry about it and if Pitch would ever feel alone, he could still come and talk to the guardians about it. Because they did had offered it a few times, but he kept refusing. They had given up eventually.

Jack said nothing after that, and listened to the plans the others were making. First thing, bringing Jamie back home and trying not to let his mother faint, since she had been missing Jamie for quite some time. Second, helping everybody around the world- and every family. Third would be bringing Christmas within a month and make it extra special to make up for everything. Double the presents and leaving something behind for the parents as a make-up-gift, make the toys extra fun and more like this.

Everything whould be better this year. Toothiana and her fairies would get the children's teeth again, and Sandy would give everyone sweet dreams like it used to be. Jack would let it snow a little bit for Winter's sake and stay with North while doing so. Aster would complain about Christmas being more important than easter right now, and Manny.

Manny would look from the moon down at the guardians. See how they have taken care of the problems by themselves. Manny would be proud of Jack, finally finding himself back in his old being. Manny would enjoy Christmas eve as much as the children would be.. and Manny would be the one keeping guard over the guardians.

Because he would help the guardians when really needed, when they couldn't do it alone anymore.

Something the Guardians had forgotten.

And Manny would keep an eye on Pitch, being sure hell wouldn't break lose again.

* * *

And Manny closed the Chapter. Well done Manny.

So I guess, this is the end? All happy and such.. I hope you enjoyed the story, and forgive me for the long time no updates.


End file.
